


A melancholy sound

by Tenue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Psychic Violence, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Stalking
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenue/pseuds/Tenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nella pittoresca città di Richmond, in Inghilterra, sboccia l'amore tra due giovani ragazze, Dahlia ed Eveline.<br/>Dahlia è una scrittrice, trova conforto dalla sua monotona quotidianità nell'arte della poesia, scrive rime dettate dalla forte passione che prova. Eve invece è una contorta pittrice, dalle mille sfumature; pare un'adorabile bambina, ma cela dietro ai suoi occhi neri una mente contorta.<br/>Sotto le note malinconiche della loro canzone preferita, si ameranno in segreto, cercando di sfuggire al mondo crudele che le vuole separare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A melancholy sound

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> Spero che questa storia possa piacervi! Ci tengo molto  
> Se vi va lasciate un commento, ne sarei molto felice!  
> Arigatou <3

_C’è chi definisce poetico il silenzio._

_L’assenza di rumori, la totale calma, il potersi soffermare  sull’unico suono dei propri pensieri. E’ poetico._

_Eppure lei non lo ha mai sopportato, dice che il silenzio è soffocante._

_Lei ha  un bisogno costante del suono, di una melodia, del ritmo. Di musica._

_Ne è dipendente ormai, gli auricolari conficcati nelle ore, il volume che si alza fino al suo massimo e infine la totale disconnessione dal mondo reale; lei dice che è in quel momento che si entra nell’immaginazione, e ogni volta che anch’io provavo quella sensazione, ogni volta che ascoltavo quella canzone, riuscivo quasi a sentirla, la sua presenza. E mi perdevo, sotto le note malinconiche della nostra musica, in ciò che forse era l’amore._

  


o°o°o

 

  
Il sole era ormai tramontato da qualche ora sulla periferia di Londra. Nel cielo non era rimasta più alcuna traccia delle tenui sfumature del crepuscolo, si era invece tinto di un meraviglioso blu scuro, in alcuni punti sbiadito dalle nuvole grigiastre.

Solo pochi edifici, avevano ancora finestre illuminate. I lampioni rischiaravano le strade quasi deserte e il silenzio scendeva piano. Le fronde degli alberi frusciavano spinte dagli ultimi venticelli primaverili.

Mentre il centro della città era ancora contornato da mille luci colorate, dai pub e dalle discoteche proveniva il rimbombo della musica assordante e il chiacchiericcio della gente ancora ben sveglia, nei pressi di Hammersmith, tutto era immobile e giaceva nel più completo silenzio. Tra gli altissimi edifici che circondavano la zona, poche luci erano ancora accese, tra queste un piccolo appartamentino, mostrava le finestre ancora illuminate. Dahlia  viveva in uno degli appartamenti più alti, tra quell' agglomerato di edifici in mattoni rosso scuro. Gli auricolari neri ondeggiavano accanto al suo corpo, teneva gli occhi chiusi mentre ballava nel suo salotto, incurante di ogni cosa. Era sola finalmente, nessuno la poteva vedere, poteva muoversi seguendo il fluire della musica, senza essere guardata da nessuno. Sciolse i cappelli, e l'enorme chioma corvina ricadde sulla sua schiena sfiorando il suo sedere. Aveva dei bei capelli, quasi ricci, e ogni ciocca formava il proprio lungo boccolo; portava la frangia molto lunga, che scendeva in una dolce curva davanti agli occhi verdi chiaro.

Il ritmo della musica penetrava nelle sue orecchie e nel suo cervello, formando immagini colorate e frenetiche. Dahlia muoveva le gambe secondo il ritmo sfrenato, e scuoteva la testa, così che i capelli, come un'indefinita nuvola di vapore, si librassero in aria.  
Dahlia non ballava mai in pubblico, si vergognava del suo corpo, era insicura e l'imbarazzo che provava verso gli altri le poneva un'enorme limitazione.  
Ma al momento era sola, gli unici occhi che la osservavano erano quelli del suo riflesso, sulla grande finestra del salotto.  
Teneva quasi sempre gli occhi chiusi per osservare la musica che fluiva dentro di sé, ma a volte li apriva per osservare quel riflesso di se stessa, che finalmente era felice. Dopo una giornata noiosa, a tratti triste e passata per lo più in solitudine, amava vedersi felice. Non durava molto, certo, pochi minuti tra la cena e il coricarsi presto, ma le piaceva concedersi quel breve periodo dove allontanava ogni paranoia o forma di nervosismo, e danzava libera.

Il giorno dopo, comunque, non sarebbe stata risparmiata dalla noiosa routine che la perseguitava da anni. Doveva svegliarsi presto, andare all’università, studiare fino allo sfinimento e ritrovare sempre le solite noiose e odiose compagne di facoltà. Non le piacevano le sue compagne, o meglio non le piaceva stare con le persone in generale, si sentiva inadeguata. Fortunatamente lo studio la distraeva, e ciò che studiava la interessava e affascinava abbastanza da sollevarle il morale.

Studiava letteratura, la sua materia preferita sin dal liceo. Voleva diventare una scrittrice, tramutare la sua solitudine e tristezza in poesia, in una storia drammatica, ma con un lieto fine.  
E voleva scrivere il lieto fine anche per lei.  
Improvvisamente la musica si fermò e Dahlia guardò il cellulare che teneva in mano, mentre cercava di calmare il fiatone. Aveva una chiamata.  
Lesse il nome sul display e il suo cuore perse un battito.

Eveline.

La sua migliore amica, l’unica persona della quale si fidasse e di cui aveva grande stima. Era una ragazza intelligente e spesso maliziosa, nonostante all’apparenza potesse sembrare dannatamente innocente.

E Dal si era infatuata di lei dalla prima volta che avevano parlato.  
-Pronto?- mormorò portandosi il telefono all'orecchio, appena il suo respiro si regolarizzò.  
-Ciao Dal.- disse una voce femminile. Dahlia arrossí impercettibilmente.  
-Eve...- rispose piano –Ciao, è... bello sentire la tua voce.-  
Eveline ridacchió -Anche a me... fa sempre piacere sentirti.- mentre parlava, Dahlia era sicura che Eve stesse sorridendo.  
-Ascolta Dal... domani pomeriggio hai qualcosa da fare?-  
Dal sorrise -No... come mai?-  
-Bhe, pensavo di fare un giro in città, devo comprare un po' di cose. Mi chiedevo se volessi farmi compagnia...-  
Dal sospiró -Io non ho niente da fare domani... ma so per certo che tu hai rientro invece.- la rimproveró.  
-Bhe... non fa niente se salto una lezione, la recupereró. Dai, è uno dei pochi giorni in cui sei libera anche tu... voglio passare un pomeriggio con te...- Eve abbassò la voce.  
-Anch'io... voglio stare un po' con te...- rispose Dal arrossendo -Quindi...-  
-Alle tre sotto casa tua?- domandò Eve.  
Dal sospiró ridendo -Va bene, va bene-.  
-Allora a domani...- disse Eve.  
-Si. Ci vediamo domani- Dal chiuse la veloce chiamata e buttò il telefono sul divano.  
Le sue mani si infilarono impetuosamente tra i suoi capelli, tirando indietro la frangia. Insipirò forte, e per pochi secondi rimase immobile, trattenendo il respiro.  
Improvvisamente si piegò su se stessa e rise, buttando fuori tutta l'aria. Sentì qualcosa a livello del suo petto, un'eccitazione incomprimibile, un emozione troppo forte, che tentava di uscire dimenandosi  dentro di lei. Faceva male fisicamente, ma era così dannatamente piacevole. Che sensazione strana, pensava Dahlia.  
Mise una mano davanti alla bocca, cercando di placare il riso. Riprese il telefono dal divano e decise di andare a dormire, mantenendo il largo sorriso sul volto.  
Malgrado la sua vita non potesse affatto essere considerata bella o piena di soddisfazioni, ma fosse anzi, una noiosa routine di delusioni, aveva pur sempre quel leggero barlume di gioia, che la illuminava di tanto in tanto.  
Dahlia poteva considerarsi veramente felice in quel momento, avrebbe avuto dei bei sogni e avrebbe pensato a cose piuttosto dolci prima di addormentarsi.  


  
o°o°o  


  
Eveline Jones viveva piuttosto lontano dal caotico centro città. Casa sua si trovava a Richmond, uno dei quartieri della periferia di Londra. Amava la quiete e il silenzio, le piaceva dipingere in solitudine, con i soli suoni del vento e del suo respiro. Casa sua aveva un giardino, e passava lì la maggior parte del suo tempo. Intorno non c'erano molte persone, gli unici vicini che avevano erano per lo più anziani e passavano tutto il tempo dentro casa.  
Era passata la mezzanotte ed Eve osservava il suo giardino dal terrazzo del secondo piano, appoggiata al davanzale. Teneva una sigaretta quasi consumata del tutto tra le dita, ma l'aveva portata alle labbra solamente un paio di volte. Dal le ripeteva sempre che fumare non le faceva bene, ed Eve involontariamente si portava le sigarette alle labbra sempre meno spesso. Fumare era una brutta abitudine che aveva preso il secondo anno di liceo. Rise al ricordo di Dal che la rimproverava appena l'aveva scoperto.  
Adesso frequentava il quinto anno del liceo artistico. Tra le tante cose che aveva imparato, ritrarre i volti delle persone era una delle cose che le veniva meglio. Aveva un talento straordinario nel catturare l’espressioni sui solo visi e imprimerle sulla carta con delle veloci pennellate intrise di colore.  
Le sarebbe piaciuto un giorno ritrarre Dahlia dal vero.  
Ma Eve aveva una mente contorta, le bastava pensare di ritrarre il suo viso, che subito si insinuava in lei la voglia dipingere il suo corpo, poi penetrava nella sua testa il pensiero di volerla ritrarre nuda; infine, cominciava a pensare a come sarebbe stato baciarla.  
Eve si leccò le labbra e ghignò.  
Tutto di lei la faceva sembrare una ragazzina innocente. Era alta quasi un metro e sessanta e aveva un visino da bambina dai tratti orientali. Aveva gli occhi a mandorla, neri come la pece, gli occhi di una bambina capricciosa e furba. L'unica cosa che la faceva assomigliare ad un'adolescente erano i capelli: li aveva tagliati poco più su delle spalle, erano lisci e spesso scompigliati; li aveva tinti di un viola scuro, ma il colore diventava più acceso dove batteva la luce. Dal aveva sempre amato quell'effetto sui suoi capelli.  
Eve notò che dalla sigaretta non saliva più alcuna traccia di fumo.

Si era di nuovo soffermata a pensare a Dal. Erano amiche da molto tempo, ma non era mai stata un'amicizia normale. C'era sempre stato qualcosa di più profondo nelle parole incise nei messaggi che si scambiavano ogni sera, ognuna apprezzava la passione dell'altra ed erano sempre d'accordo su tutto.  
Eve aveva sempre avuto una fervida immaginazione, e amava pensare a come sarebbero andate le cose se loro si fossero amate. Ma sapeva bene che non era possibile. Infondo, a lei bastava pensare e immaginare il loro amore, inventare sottointesi nei loro messaggi e parole non dette. Non serviva complicare tutto.  
Eve non era una persona che mostrava spesso le sue emozioni, aveva una maschera indifferente e a tratti arrogante che le copriva. Tuttavia questa maschera cadeva quando Dal era con lei, perchè la conosceva, sapeva tutto di lei e la vedeva per quel che era.  
“Amore impossibile” continuava a ripetere a se stessa. Dal aveva sette anni più di lei ed era una donna. Come avrebbe potuto spiegarlo alla sua famiglia? Suo padre non si sarebbe fatto problemi per la sua sessualità, ma avrebbe certo avuto da ridire sulla differenza di età; aveva paura del giudizio della madre, per non parlare di quello che avrebbero detto i suoi nonni.  
Sarebbe stato molto più semplice trovare un ragazzo della sua età con il quale fidanzarsi...  
Oltre tutto, non sapeva cosa Dal provava per lei, forse aveva immaginato troppe cose e lei la vedeva solo come un'amica.  
Così aveva deciso che non si sarebbe sporta troppo, non avrebbe confessato i suoi sentimenti e avrebbe portato il suo amore con sé per sempre, godendosi quella sensazione così intensa che si contorceva nel suo petto. Avrebbe solo dovuto cercare di trattenersi.  
Eve avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per Dal, avrebbe voluto donarle la sua anima, baciarla e toccarla ogni volta che ne aveva l'occasione. Ma la prospettiva di mettere a nudo i suoi sentimenti, di esporsi ad un probabile rifiuto la terrorizzavano.  
Stava bene così dopotutto. Perchè correre il rischio di rovinare la loro amicizia e creare scompiglio all'interno della sua famiglia?  
Tutto andava bene così, stava bene.  
Andava tutto bene.  
  
Eve rise sguaiatamente all'improvviso e la sigaretta scivolò via dalle sue dita, cadendo sulle piastrelle del terrazzo. Si portò una mano alla fronte e continuò a ridere, finchè essa non scivolò davanti ai suoi occhi per nascondere le sue lacrime, che avevano iniziato a sgorgare silenziosamente. Singhiozzò e si morse il labbro inferiore.  
-Va tutto bene...- mormorò.  
Il suo respiro si era fatto affannoso e a tratti veniva interrotto dai singhiozzi.  
Odiava piangere, non era una che piangeva lei. La faceva sentire vulnerabile, debole.  
-Cazzo... fa così male- sussurrò, alzando lo sguardo, e con gli occhi neri imperlati di lacrime osservò le poche stelle nella notte.  
Non trovando altre soluzioni a quel dolore, prese l'mp3 e rimase ad ascoltare la musica mentre osservava il cielo. Come un medicinale, la musica pian piano la fece rilassare e si perse nei suoi pensieri.  
Persino la musica le ricordava Dal.  


  
o°o°o  


  
Alle tre in punto Eve si era presentata sotto il condominio dell'amica e aveva suonato al citofono.  
-Scendo subito!- aveva risposto Dal.  
Dahlia saltellò giù dalle scale e si precipitò da Eve. -Buongiorno!- cinguettò sistemandosi la borsa a tracolla.  
-Buongiorno, siamo di buon umore oggi, eh- rispose allegramente Eve prendendola a braccetto. Dal arrossì, ma cercò invano di non darlo a vedere. Eve infatti se ne accorse e sorrise soddisfatta.  
Scesero le scale per la metropolitana di Hammersmith e presero la district line per andare verso il centro. Non ci misero molto, e subito Eve trascinò Dal per quasi tutto il centro di Londra, in ogni genere di negozio. Girarono per i negozi i musica e per librerie, ed evitando accuratamente quelli di vestiti, che Eve non sopportava.  
Si fermarono ad un negozietto di dolci vicino a Covent Garden, con i muri e le tendine rosa e i mobili bianchi in stile vittoriano, a detta di Dal davvero adorabile.  
Si sedettero per qualche minuto sorseggiando un te freddo; Dal osservava divertita Eve che si ingozzava di caramelle.  
-Se continui così, non ti rimarrà più niente da portare a casa.- Osservò Dal.  
Eveline alzò lo sguardo dall'sacchetto di dolci, già mezzo vuoto, e Dal continuò – E tutte quelle caramelle non ti fanno bene-. Si allungò e sfilò a Eve il sacchetto dalle mani.  
-Daaal- piagnucolò Eve, mentre ridendo tentava di riprendersi i suoi amati dolci.  
Dal nascose  il sacchetto nella borsa -Sei proprio una bambina!- disse.  
-Ho diciotto anni!- rise Eveline.  
Tuttavia Dal continuava a vedere Eve come una preziosa e piccola bimba, troppo ingenua per ciò che era il mondo. Voleva proteggerla da ogni cosa avrebbe potuto ferirla.  
In quel negozio di dolci, adornata da quei colori tenui, Eve sembrava molto più piccola, e Dahlia si perse ad osservare ogni particolare del suo viso. Il nasino all'insù, la piccola bocca dalle soffici labbra rosse, e gli occhi neri come la pece che la osservavano.  
Si accorse che in tutte le storie che scriveva appariva sempre un personaggio con quei tratti lì. Occhi neri, capelli violacei... erano caratteristiche che ricorrevano spesso in tutto ciò che scriveva; era solitamente l'oggetto del desiderio del protagonista.  
Dal scosse la testa. Se doveva proteggere Eve non poteva certo perdere la testa per lei.  
“Troppo tardi” sussurrò una vocina nella sua testa.  
Dal si morse il labbro. Era vero, era troppo tardi. La testa l'aveva persa eccome, per quella meravigliosa ragazza.  
-Hey Dal- la voce di Eve la riscosse dai suoi pensieri. -Ho bisogno di andare a comprare del materiale in cartoleria, il prof ci ha dato da fare un altro ritratto dal vero e non ho la tela.- disse stiracchiandosi.  
-Okay,direi che abbiamo tempo. Dov'è la cartoleria?-  
-Uhm, non è molto distante da qui. E dopo, se vuoi, prendiamo la district e andiamo a casa mia.- Sorrise Eve.  
Dal sussultò -Okay, v-va bene.-  
-Perfetto!- Cinguettò Eve, alzandosi e andando a pagare il conto.  
La giornata non sarebbe potuta andare meglio, pensò Dal.  
  


  
o°o°o  


  
Quando presero la metropolitana era ormai sera. Appena usciti dal centro, i vagoni cominciarono a svuotarsi. Dahlia ed Eveline avevano preso posto su uno degli ultimi vagoni, rimasto quasi vuoto.  
-Quanto ci vuole per arrivare a Richmond in metro?-  
-Mmh, una mezz'oretta. E’ che il treno va davvero lento durante le ultime fermate.-rispose appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Dal e socchiudendo gli occhi.  
-Stai dormendo?- chiese Dal pizzicandole un fianco.  
Eve mugugnò -No... sono solo un po' stanca.-  
-Sei così adorabile!- scherzò Dal.  
Eve per risposta le tirò una leggera gomitata. -Non prendermi in giro!- rise Eve.  
Poco dopo Eve tornò ad accasciarsi contro di Dal e le due restarono in silenzio.  
La più grande notò che il treno era risalito in superficie e si soffermò ad osservare il paesaggio di Londra che scorreva fuori dal finestrino dalla parte opposta del vagone. Quello stesso paesaggio l'aveva visto comparire più volte nei frenetici schizzi  di Eve. Lei adorava Londra e la ritraeva ogni volta che poteva.

Il cielo si era scurito leggermente e la città pian piano scomparve nella nebbia. Verso l’orizzonte le nuvole si erano tinte leggermente di rosa, mentre dietro di loro calava il sole.

Dal sentì una leggera pressione sul suo braccio, si girò e vide Eve porgerle una cuffietta del suo mp3. La mora accettò volentieri e Eve fece partire la playlist con la band, che casualmente era la preferita di entrambe.

Eve appoggiò la testa sulla spalla dell’altra, la quale cominciò ad accarezzarle i capelli sovrappensiero. Nessuna delle due parve accorgersi dell’ambiguità di quella situazione, la musica le aveva fatte sprofondare in un’atmosfera surreale. I pensieri si erano improvvisamente bloccati, la razionalità era sparita.

Nei loro cervelli non c’era più nient’altro se non la musica e il calore che scaturiva dal loro contatto.

Il vagone si era svuotato, fuori dai finestrini scorreva la periferia e quell’atmosfera provocava una tranquillità surreale. Dal non seppe dire quando gli occhi di Eveline avevano cominciato a sprofondare nei suoi.

Si sentiva paralizzata, non riusciva a muoversi o a ragionare e la sua mente si era improvvisamente offuscata. La sua insicurezza era l’unica cosa che le impediva di abbassarsi e posare delicatamente un bacio su quelle labbra rosse, di stringere quell’adorabile ragazza a sé e dirle che avrebbe donato tutta se stessa pur di farla felice.

Ma per l’appunto era insicura, paranoica e timida. Non riusciva a fare niente.

Eve però era diversa sotto questo punto di vista. Non importavano i limiti che lei stessa si era imposta, se veniva sopraffatta dai sentimenti i suoi desideri divenivano incontrollabili. La linea di confine tra ciò che poteva e che non poteva fare sfumava facilmente, i suoi freni inibitori non sempre funzionavano a dovere, e in quello stato non sarebbe resistita ancora a lungo. I suoi sentimenti che invano cercava di reprimere premevano contro la sua scatola cranica, il suo cervello sembrava una bomba in procinto per esplodere.

-Dalhia…- la parola si sfocò tra le note della canzone. Dal inspirò e tremò leggermente, sentiva ogni singola parte del corpo di Eve premuta contro di lei.

-Noi non… possiamo.- sospirò –io non voglio farti del male.-

-Questo non è male Dal- rispose Eve dolcemente –l’amore in fondo è qualcosa di bello no?-

Dal abbassò lo sguardo, sentendosi improvvisamente sporca, una pervertita.

La canzone era finita, quella strana sensazione surreale era svanita e il silenzio aveva riportato le due ragazze brutalmente alla realtà.

Eve sorrise tristemente, capendo cosa Dahlia stava provando. Si protese in avanti e le lasciò un innocente bacio sulla guancia, poi appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e un’altra canzone cominciò.

Dahlia inspirò e cercò di tenere a freno la propria mente, Eve intanto si perse a guardare fuori. Forse la sensazione dei loro corpi vicini bastava ad entrambe.

Magari doveva rimanere tutto così. Entrambe però si chiesero come fosse sentire le mani dell’altra sulla propria pelle nuda.

Eveline tremò. La musica si impossessò di lei nuovamente, si rilassò appena sentì il ritmo penetrare nella sua mente e nel suo corpo.

Chiuse gli occhi, e osservò le immagini che si componevano nella sua mente. Immagini che la ritraevano con Dahlia, i corpi premuti l’uno contro l’altro, le braccia intrecciate in un tenero abbraccio, e le labbra impegnate in un bacio passionale.

E si sentì bene, Eveline. Cullata tra le braccia delle persona che più amava al mondo, sotto le note della canzone che le ricordava il loro amore e immersa nelle sue più segrete fantasie.


End file.
